


Appreciation.

by indiscreetlove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Devotion, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Sweet, actually just sweet love and devotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: Parties and questions weren't the safest things for Piers.Or Raihan calms Piers with anxiety.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Twitter is @beatrysssss   
> Ig is indiscreetlove

There were some kind of hidden conversation between them that everyone noticed, but wouldn't dare to speak of.

It was about the shy glances here and there, the silent nodding or even the corner of the eye observation. But they did, and did often. 

Piers didn't think about it too much since their last battle in which he caught Raihan acting a little more quieter - not that he wasn't his usual excited and loud self when in battle, but he was talking _less_ \- and stealing glances over his Pokémon to look at Piers eyes. Every time the weather changed in the field, though, Piers also caught himself doing the same thing. It was a fun battle, but that was it for the ex-Gym Leader. The field wasn't his place, he knew, neither of his Pokémon. The Dynamax effect was something they didn't enjoy and, to live a peaceful life, surrounded by music was without a doubt priceless.

So, there was an after party once the new Champion was announced. Leon made sure to prepare it himself and it was for everyone to participate. Imagine how crowded it was. Even if it was in the Stadium, everyone wore nice clothing. Even himself chose to wear a suit, a choker replacing his tie, and to loose his hair down. He didn't much liked to be in crowds, even though he liked to provoke them in his shows. The thing was: he didn't like to be asked those questions he was receiving such as "Why don't you Dynamax?" "Why did you step off your leadership?" "Everyone wants to be a Gym Leader, why don't you?", it was suffocating. The Pokémon had their own area to have their own little fun as their owners had theirs and they could run anywhere but his pokémon chose to be together, where they could be served food and interacting on their own. It was kinda funny how they did resemble his own self and that's why he walked closer to be with them, be with the ones who could understand him.

As he walked closer he noticed a figure, so much tall and unmistakable that he felt an odd feeling build up. Why was he there and not taking selfies with the other people in the stadium? That was, indeed, strange. He looked at what he was looking and it also caught his attention; Obstagoon and Duraludon were interacting together and having fun, as it appeared.

"Do you think they are talking about their last battle?"

Raihan's voice sounded serene and sincere, that was a first.

"M'suppose. Or they could just be talkin' bout' food."

"That's more like it!"

There was the loud person.

"We should battle again!"

"No."

Piers denied almost at the same time that Raihan proposed it and the man chuckled. He already knew that was going to be the answer, so why the hell did he ask? 

"Ha! You're different Piers. You look very handsome."

Piers looked at his eyes immediately with that compliment, only to catch Raihan already smirking at him and aiming for his eyes. What was wrong with him, anyway? He wasn't so bad himself, with his hair also down, wearing a suit just like him, but without the tie and and loosened buttons. He didn't say a thing, not to reply nor to compliment back. He only nodded and looked foward, at his Obstagoon. He really wanted to leave but that was the first time his Pokémon was having fun with another than his own team, or the people in Spikemuth. Also his other Pokémon seemed to be at ease, eating all kinds of curry and napping around each other. They were adorable.

"I was preparin' to leave," said Piers after a while "but-"

"No, not now! Are you not feeling alright?"

"This ain't my thing."

Raihan let out an 'oh' and then begun to look all around him, as if to search something. Probably someone better to talk than him. And that was when it happened, as if that Boltund right over there had Wild Charge on him, an electric feeling when Raihan touched his hand with his own and started pulling him trough the crowd. There were a lot of bumps, but Raihan's grip on him never loosened. Piers looked down without noticing where he was being pulled at, and then, there was it. He was on the back of the stadium, in a place that looked like a yard. It was very small and there wasn't a person in there. The music could not be listened anymore, so muffled he could forget, and the cold night breeze embraced his lungs and he felt that he could breathe again.

"Better, huh?"

Raihan let go of his hand to open wide his arms and show that secluded place.

"Leon showed it to me when he first got here. That door over there is always closed, no one comes here. Only for a few of these guys."

And then he crouched over and pointed at a Morelull that shyly looked at him and decided to join the others. Piers nothing said once more, taking in the calm breeze and trying to stead his breath, that was quickened for some reason.

Raihan noticed and got up, with a small and worried smile he approached.

"I've always wanted to touch an Obstagoon's fur."

And then he touched his hair. It was simple, but his hands were so big and warm that startled Piers and he flinched. Raihan was patient, and so he continued, twirling his fingers at the his hair, from the height of his shoulders to the top of his hair. When he got there, Raihan boldly lowered his hand to Piers cheek and caressed it gently. Then, he started mimicking slow breaths, looking at Piers eyes until he copied him and did the same. Slowly Piers calmed down and, when he did, he leaned against Raihan's hand ever so slightly and that made the dragon smile.

"That's it."

"How did you know?"

"I've watched you long enough to know when you're anxious."

Piers let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Raihan's hand was warm, like he thought it would be, and his overall presence was so much warm alike. That was the opposite from Piers, who have been always told that he was cold and felt like it. That probably was the reason why the touch made him at ease. Raihan raised his other hand and got closer, so he could touch at the odd colored hair. He twisted the curls in his fingers, gently, and Piers could feel his breath over him. A soft hum build up at Piers throat at the same time Raihan seemed to purr. When Piers opened his eyes Raihan's sharp eyes were looking at him, so close their faces were, so bright it seemed to pierce him. But Piers didn't blush, even though he felt nervous. That was their way of talking, their way of understanding. Words didn't seem to work that much, but action, yes, it did.

Piers let his hand also reach the other's face and chuckled ironically when he saw Raihan blush. That was cute. He caressed the other's face and Raihan's smile only got bigger, baring his fangs at him. So much like a dragon himself. Piers touched his fangs softly with his thumb, wondering if they would bruise him. Raihan leaned over, more closer, so their noses could touch and Piers closed his eyes, caressing now the other's lips. That was it. Appreciation. Something quiet and yet flouring with passion they would never describe it correctly with words. He knew, deep down, that Raihan wanted to talk and had words on his throat ready to spit but was thankful that he didn't.

Those caressess were long enough to make Piers feel more confident and also more calm. The breeze still hugged them but no matter how cold it was, it couldn't make them feel less warm. They were in each other's arms as if they longed for it so much, missed something they couldn't name, and finally it was there.

Piers opened his eyes and found that Raihan was with his own still closed, making soft sounds every now and then that would be only vibrations on his lips. 

The ex-Gym Leader tugged the other down and placed his lips on the corner of Raihan's, in a long and sweet gesture. Raihan opened his eyes in shock and stopped the caresses on the smaller one. When Piers pulled apart, Raihan stood still, looking at him like a stupid.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that? Look stupid." Piers laughed and pulled apart from Raihan, his hair still softly on the other's fingers and smiled, now blushing softly "M'going to grab my team and go for a walk. We goin' to the Rose Tower, heard's nobody in there."

And then he turned his back to Raihan, leaving the other paralyzed and opened the door, but smiled bigger when he heard him cheer with screams behind him and follow his invitation.


End file.
